Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Padfoot Lo
Summary: My version of Harry\\\'s fifth year at Hogwarts, it\\\'s about a surprise relative of the Potters and how he/she (i won\\\'t say) helps Harry.Chapter 4 is up! review please
1. Prologue

Chapter One

Prologue In the village of Kestrel in the vale of the White Mountain, there were few people. Most of who lived there were old and had white hair to match the colour of the high mountain above. Of the few was a graceful lady, who had no family to speak of, her husband had died a long while ago. She lived in a tiny wooden cottage with an owl named Newt, who was very loyal and carried her post every morning. This lady was quite lonely, having lost her son and daughter-in-law 14 years ago, she remained sad for many a day and only smiled when she remembered her son.

One particularly bright Tuesday morning, her owl, Newt came swooping down into the garden where she had been pruning her roses. The owl landed on her shoulder and dropped from his beak a letter, addressed in green ink. 

"What's that you've given me, Newt? I say, I don't recognise that curly handwriting, who could it be from?" she asked the bird. Newt looked pleadingly at her. " Oh yes, there's some oats on the table for you, go on." And the owl flew swiftly into the cottage. 

The lady took the letter into the house and closed the door and sat down in her armchair in the sitting area. She took the letter and saw a crest containing a lion, snake, eagle and badger stamped on the back. She tore open the letter, and gasped. 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_ _

_Dear Elise, _

_ _

_You may be surprised I am writing to you after all these years but I am in need of your help. I will get straight to the point. Our world is in grave danger and we need more wizards/witches to join our alliance, The Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Lord has returned to our once happy lands, which although is not surprising, has turned everything upside down. We are facing dark times and I am asking you to join us. _

_ _

_Our alliance is based at Hogwarts, all of whom are able to help, are congregating here on September 2nd of this year. I hope you can attend, and also not just for me, there is someone you will be pleased to meet. I won't say any more here, as it is not safe for him. _

_ _

_Please send a reply as soon as you can, Elise. Things are going to be difficult, but with more help we can try to succeed in fighting Lord Voldemort. Also keep this to yourself; we do not want to be responsible for panic nor of alerting the enemy to our plans. _

_ _

_I hope you are well._

_ _

_Yours in friendship_

_ _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_ _

After reading the letter through a few times, Elise hesitated. The Dark Lord, Voldemort? It couldn't be true, but having known Albus Dumbledore for many, many years, she knew it must be. Dumbledore would not joke about such things. She pulled a spare piece of parchment to her, a bottle of ink and quill then she began scribbling her reply. Although retired, she was not old or frail in any way. She could see nothing wrong in joining the alliance. One thing she did ponder about was the identity of the person mentioned in Dumbledore's letter. Who could this be? Someone important? She could not say. 

Elise finished the letter and whistled for her owl to take it to Hogwarts. 

"Hurry won't you, Newt? Come back as soon as you can. We have plans to make; we could soon be leaving this place. You'd like that wouldn't you? And guess where we're going, Newt?" she asked the bird. 

The owl hooted as if to say yes, he did know. He'd seen the letter. Elise tied her response to his leg. 

"Yes that's right, you clever thing, we're going back to Hogwarts!" 

Newt hooted loudly in reply and flew off towards the sun where the lands were troubled and dark. 


	2. Harry’s Good Luck and Hermione’s Trouble

Harry's Good Luck and Hermione's Trouble

**Harry's Good Luck and Hermione's Trouble**

What's worse thought Harry; living with the Dursleys or facing Lord Voldemort? Harry couldn't really decide. Although when facing Voldemort, he had caught a glimpse of his parents, Lily and James Potter. Harry wondered what life would be like, not to have to be with the Durlseys. How wonderful it would be, but at the moment- impossible, he was safest at the Dursleys. But he could dream, couldn't he? 

However, Harry decided to make the best of the situation and enjoy being on his own in the house for couple of days. Uncle Vernon had decided to take his family on a holiday, so that meant Harry was left in the hands of Mrs Figg, the funny lady from up the road. But she was only going to look in on Harry every night, so he would have the whole house to himself. 

Mrs Figg was not actually a funny old lady. She was in fact a witch, whom had been assigned the job of protecting Harry from the evil of the dark side. Harry really wanted to see what was going on in the magical world but was under strict orders to stay put, in Privet Drive. But this did not mean that the wizard world could not come to him. 

"So should I put my stuff in your room or Dudley's?" said the tall, red haired wizard, Harry's best friend Ron Weasley. 

"Oh, it doesn't matter, we're all going to sleep downstairs, anyway. We're going to have a proper Muggle sleepover, sleeping bags, everything!" said Harry excitedly. "And we'll watch a scary film on telly." 

Ron, who was wizard born and bred, looked puzzled and answered, "Harry, two questions. What is a film and what do you define as scary? If it's about spiders, this film thingy, then I'm off now!" he chuckled, trying to sound casual. 

"Ron. It's OK. A film is something you watch, on a television, you know, you must have heard of them." Said Harry. "Anyway, stop worrying, it won't be that bad, it should be fun! Muggles do it all the time! It's not like I get to watch T.V. much really. Hey, Hermione should be here soon, then we talk about, you know, the stuff what's happening." 

"Alright. You know, Harry, this is very strange. Y'know, being at your house and it being completely free of you aunt and uncle. I never thought I'd stay here. I bet you're glad they've gone away," said Ron. 

"Yeah, it's great!" said Harry happily and bounced off into the kitchen, which he had been warned about touching. His Aunt Petunias' exact words were: "You even so much as scratch my worktop, I'll skin alive, you hear me?" Harry had nodded and got out of the kitchen quickly before Petunia could do him damage. Mrs Figg had been shopping to help him feel better about everything and Harry had even got some of his favourite sweets from Honeydukes. The best thing of all about Mrs Figg was that she let Harry bring his friends over to keep him company. 

Harry couldn't remember being so happy. It was nearly his birthday, no Dursleys, and Ron staying at _his _house. Things couldn't get better, but something in the back of Harry' mind was nagging him; he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Ah yes, thought Harry. Voldemort. Where he was, what he was planning next, whether his godfather was safe, whether Dumbledore was planning an attack on Voldemort. Harry voiced his fears to Ron while he was preparing snacks for the film. Ron couldn't ease his mind, he knew as much as Harry about what was happening, which wasn't much. However, both boys had another thing to worry about, Hermione. 

"She's late, Ron. Where could she be? She's the cleverest in our year and she can't find my house? We'll have to start without her at this rate," said Harry anxiously. "You don't think anything's happened to her, do you?"

"Stop worrying, she's fine. She's Muggleborn, her mum and dad know how to drive, she'll be here." But Ron looked anxious still. 

Another half an hour they waited. Then just as Ron was going to send an owl to his father, a frantic knock was heard on the door. 

Harry ran to get it. He threw open the door and there was Hermione, in jeans that were ripped and torn. Her pink zip up top, in tatters. She looked very scared and flung herself at Harry. 

"Oh Harry, I thought I'd never get here!" she wailed. Harry looked around at Ron, who looked anxious.

"Hermione? What happened to you? Why are your clothes all torn?" Ron asked her. He gestured for Harry to shut the front door and they led the now shaking figure of Hermione into the living room and on to the sofa. When Ron fetched her some tea, she felt better and told them what had happened. 

"Well, mum and dad dropped me off at the bus stop just outside your town, Harry and I said I would get a bus from there, as they had to get back, my grandmas sick, you know. So, I was waiting at this bus stop and these people attacked me, they were all masked and I think they were after someone. It was horrible. They grabbed me, tried to tie me up and take me away. They ripped my clothes, trying to make me go somewhere. I think I have an idea who they were. I'm not sure it was me they were trying to kid-nap…" said Hermione, in barely more than a whisper. She was still pretty scared and Ron and Harry looked at each other. 

"Who did they want then? Maybe it was because you Muggleborn!" shouted Ron suddenly. "Harry, they could have been Death Eaters!" Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth in shock. 

"Ron, don't be stupid, they can't have been. The Ministry have watching for them." Said Harry, although he didn't really believe what he was saying. "I mean, it just can't be them," he said.

"It must have been, Harry. It wasn't like she mugged or something. They were wizards, bad wizards at that. Harry, we need to speak to someone. I don't think we are going to safe here." Said Ron, who was obviously thinking the worst. 

"I don't know what to do. It might have been just a coincidence! They might not have been wizards," said Harry, desperately trying to save the situation. Hermione began to panic and got angry with him.

"Don't you see Harry? They weren't after me; they were after you. They know we're friends, they're not stupid, You-Know-Who, Harry. Face it. He's back, you saw him, and you know he's got his strength back. We need to do some fast thinking. Where's Mrs Figg? Do you know?" said Hermione. 

Harry pulled himself together and replied, "I'm not sure, but I think she is with Dumbledore. She must be. She's the one that he was on about on the day I fought Voldemort." Hermione flinched slightly. "She said if I ever needed her help just to ask. But I don't know what she meant." 

Just then a _pop _sounded in the room and Harry looked around. There was Mrs Figg. Ron jumped and Harry greeted her.

"Mrs Figg! Was that all I had to do, then? Just ask?" he said, amazed. 

"Yes, Harry, dear. Now what's she doing all messed up? Nothing bad has happened has it?" she asked seriously. Harry launched into the story about how Hermione was attacked and how they thought that Death Eaters were responsible for it. Mrs Figg appeared extremely interested in the incident and questioned Hermione for a long time, till she was sure she knew the facts correctly. 

"Don't worry, dear, I'm sure they won't do it again. I'm going to have to inform Dumbledore. He is our leader, after all," said Mrs Figg. Harry interrupted her and said: "The leader of what? What's going on? Why does he have to know? Will we get in trouble?" asked Harry.

"Harry, some things are best left for later. I can answer you this: you won't get in to trouble. I had to ask Dumbledore for permission for your friends to stay here. Oh dear," Mrs Figg looked at her watch. "Look at the time, you children should be in bed and I don't want a peep out of you tonight, Harry James Potter!" 

The three friends set up their sleeping bags in the Dursleys living room and Harry got them all hot chocolate and biscuits to help them sleep. Mrs Figg gave Hermione a potion so that she wouldn't have nightmares about the attack. Hermione dozed off at about 11.30 while Harry and Ron talked about the night's events and how Harry's sleepover hadn't gone according to plan. At last Harry fell asleep, but Ron lay awake. He was thinking about the attack on Hermione, he found he couldn't think of nothing else but the terrified look on Hermione's face when she had knocked on the door. He had an ache inside him; he couldn't explain it. Perhaps it was because he cared for her, more than anyone could ever know. 

The next couple of weeks passed, Ron and Hermione went home after Harry's birthday on the 31st of July. Harry had a very enjoyable time, the Dursleys had not come back and he later found out they would not be back till mid August. But Harry would be alone, so he went to stay at Ron's house for the remainder of the holidays. They did not hear of anything unusual going in, Mr Weasley was still at work for most of the day, but he still had time to check to see if Harry was OK. 

"Now you're sure Harry, that you and Ron will be alright. I know Bill and Charlie are here to look after you while we go to our-err- special meeting but is there anything I can do? Have you heard from you Godfather lately?" asked Mr Weasley. 

"Well, no not really. It's best he doesn't contact me, you see. It's Dumbledore; he thinks it might be dangerous. Mr Weasley don't worry about us, we'll be fine. You and Mrs Weasley need to go. Really, it's alright," said Harry, trying to sound casual. "It's Hermione we're worried about."

"Now, don't worry. We've got that sorted. She's currently in France at the moment with her parents. We know there are no Death Eaters there and we some of our more willing members out there, keeping an eye. Now why don't you go with Ron and sit out in the garden, it seems a shame for you to be indoors on a day like this. I must say, it's almost as if nothing is really wrong…" he tailed off, looking worried. "Now off you go and Molly and I will be back later. Take care Harry, and you Ron, keep yourselves on our land. Don't go into the village. It's best to stay here for the moment. All right, well we'll see you both later." Mr Weasley strode off to get Molly from the kitchen. They both called goodbye and Charlie and Bill appeared. 

"Bill! Charlie! It's so good to see you!" called Ron and ran to his brothers. Harry hung back but Bill came forward and gripped Harry's arm. 

"You're all right, Harry, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Harry, although not really feeling it, Mr Weasley had made him nervous. 

"Where have Mum and Dad gone?" asked Ron at dinner later on. "It's not your business, Ron. It's Ministry stuff, sorry." He added, seeing the look on Ron's face. "Just the way it is at the moment. Do you two want any more pie?" 

Harry was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. Maybe he would get a straight answer on just what was going on. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet, mum?" asked Ginny, the smallest Weasley. "I'm starving!" 

"Just a little further, dear," said Mrs Weasley. "We'll be at the station in about 10 minutes. So be patient. Anyway, why are you so desperate to get to Hogwarts?" 

Ginny turned red and looked out of the window, very embarrassed. Fred, one of the Weasley twins spoke for her. 

"She wants to see Harry, that's why!" said Fred, in an excited but mocking whisper. Ginny turned ever more scarlet and kept staring out of her window of the Ministry car that were taking her, Fred, George and Ron to Kings Cross to catch the train to Hogwarts. All of them were extremely excited, as big things were to be happening, or so they thought. There was far too much secrecy, but the children were to be assured of an explanation when they arrived at school.

Harry was not with them; he had had to go back to the Dursleys (for at least a night). No explanation was given but Harry thought it something to do with his safety. Harry was already at Kings Cross when the Weasleys arrived at about 10.45, ready to catch the Hogwarts Express at 11am. When their trunks were loaded on to the trolleys, they met Harry near the enchanted barrier. 

"Harry!" cried Ron and pushed his trolley towards his best friend. "How are you, mate? The Muggles were all right weren't they?" Harry smiled and replied with a chuckle. 

"Yeah, they're fine! Mrs Figg must of put a spell on them or something, as they actually nice and treated me OK! Very strange if you ask me." He said seriously and gestured for Ron to follow him through the barrier, without attracting attention. When they got through to the other side, Ginny was talking to a group of friends. She spotted Harry and blushed and muttered "hello" and her friends all giggled uncontrollably. Harry couldn't see what the big deal was. The only girl he was interested in was… "Cho?" said Harry when he saw her. She was very pale, but still pretty; Harry couldn't help noticing. She smiled at him. 

Harry was at once reminded of Cedric's death at the end of the last term. That was why Cho looked so, well, not herself, thought Harry and he felt guilty. Guilty that he should have feelings for girl who's boyfriend had only recently died. Ron took a different view as they boarded the Hogwarts Express, which was guarded by extra wizards and witches they had never seen before. 

"Harry, it wasn't your fault he died, you weren't responsible. You-Know-Who was and there was nothing you could've done. Besides you can't help how you feel, mate. Don't beat yourself up about it, you'll only feel worse. Just be yourself when you talk to her. She won't want you to act funny around her, she'll just want things to be normal, yeah?" said Ron and Harry felt a little better. A sudden thought had struck him.

"Ron, where's Hermione? The trains going to leave any minute. Bye Mrs Weasley!" called Harry, waving out of the window. Ron did the same. 

"Have a good term and behave! Arthur and I will probably be at Hogwarts tomorrow; we've got a meeting with Dumbledore. See you soon!" she called and was gone when she kissed Ginny good-bye and ruffled the twins' hair, to their disgust. At the last minute, Hermione jumped on to the train, looking very harassed.

"Hermione! Where have you been, we were worried," cried Ron, a little more anxiously than he had intended. Hermione laughed and said, "Oh, we only got back from Brittany this morning, I came straight here from the airport. Ron you shouldn't worry so much, I can look after myself, you know." 

"Well that's what friends are for, mate," said Ron. "Hermione I –"

"So Harry, how are you doing?" Hermione interrupted before Ron could finish. " I hope your not having those nightmares, you know, about Cedric?" 

Harry looked at the floor, he felt bad, ashamed that nightmares still plagued him when he slept. Lord Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory and he wasn't going to let Harry forget it, to remind him how easy it could be to just kill him…

"Harry, are you all right? You went all pale," said Ron, looking concerned. Harry felt angry, he was sick of his friends treating him like he was made of glass. 

"Look, for god's sake you two, I am fine! I AM FINE, ALL RIGHT?"

"Harry, we're just concerned about you-," said Hermione. 

"Just leave me alone and just act normal. Just because Voldemorts' come back doesn't mean the world has to end and that you have to treat me like I'm going to snuff it any minute!" snapped Harry and turned his back on them as the train pulled them into misty fields and tiny villages. 

After about an hour, Harry's mood had subsided and he found himself looking for something. 

"Where's Hedwig?" he asked the others. 

"Didn't you bring her with you?" asked Ron, timidly. Just then a tapping came from the window of the train and Harry's owl was hooting to be let in. She had a letter from Sirius.

Harry was very relieved to hear from his godfather, it had been so long without a word from him. 

_ _

_Dearest Harry,_ (he wrote) 

_I'm so sorry that I have not been able to write to you sooner, things have been difficult. I hope your are all right, that Mrs Figg looked after you well and that you haven't been too unhappy these past few months. Dumbledore told me that Hermione and Ron came to stay with you, which was good for you. I hope you enjoyed yourself. Things, as I said have been difficult, the alliance is recruiting more members, but we still need more help. Voldemort, as far as we know has not planned to strike as yet, but I want you to be on your guard at all times. You were very lucky last term, I was afraid I could've lost you. I won't give you a lecture as you did everything you could that night and I am so proud of you. Also, try not to feel guilty about Cedric; you couldn't have known what would happen when you touched the portkey. _

_ _

_Anyway, cheer up if you can and you'll be seeing me sooner than you think. Dumbledore is there if you need him and me, I care about you and I will do as your mum and dad asked and look after you. _

_ _

_My regards to Ron and Hermione; and Crookshanks if he is around. _

_ _

_Love Sirius _

"I do hope that's true then," said Harry. 

"What's true?" asked Ron, looking up from his book about broomsticks, and how Muggles don't appreciate them. 

"That I'll get to see Sirius again. I hope he does come," said Harry, he felt better after reading Sirius's encouraging words and he decided to apologise to his two best friends. 

"That's OK, mate, really," said Ron. "Everyone gets a little edgy and I think that you have a right to be, after all you've been through. So don't worry about it." chuckled Ron.

"Yeah, Ron's right, Harry, we should be more understanding of you, and if you need to talk, we'll both listen. We're your friends after all," said Hermione and she gave Harry a warm smile and went back to reading her book. 

The hours rolled on by and Harry was quite glad when the train stopped at the station, he clambered out of the carriage with Ron and Hermione and followed the bustling crowd towards the castle in the coaches. Things seemed quite different to when he had last seen the castle although he was glad to be back, he only wished that the worry in his heart would leave him. 

The school hurried out of the cold into the Entrance Hall and they made their way into the Great Hall to sit at the House tables. Some were still subdued, even a little miserable, it seemed some didn't want to be there at all. Draco Malfoy, Harry could see, was being particularly cruel to some of the other Slytherins. He was telling them how the Dark Lord was going to get them while they slept. Harry didn't find it very funny, even if it was Slytherins that were being bullied. Malfoy seemed happy that the student body was feeling nervous, many wished to return home, regretting they ever came back. 

"Well, more food for the rest of us, Goyle, my lad," he said and laughed at how pissed off Goyle looked. 

Harry turned to Dumbledore, who looked weary and tired; he stood up and addressed the school. 

"Before we have our feast, can I inform you that mostly certainly guests will be arriving tonight and tomorrow so be on your best behaviour. But before I tell you of more tidings, eat and feel welcome in our most humble school. Please don't afraid," he said and smiled at his students and sat down to eat along with the rest of the school. 

They had a wonderful feast; the Gryffindors' all talked, laughed and eat a lot. Harry felt a lot better, in fact better than anytime on the train. He talked to Ron and Hermione about the guests that Dumbledore had spoken of. 

"Do you reckon it's to do with the alliance, then Harry?" asked Hermione. "I mean, I know Sirius knows about it all, he did say much in his letter about really." 

Harry frowned in thought. "Well, I guess he can't really talk about it. It is meant to be secret, but by judging how tetchy Charlie and Bill were when they were in charge at The Borrow, it seems really serious. And what your mum said, Ron, about having a meeting with Dumbledore. It's all got to be connected with this stuff with Voldemort." Ron scowled at the mention of the name; Harry quickly changed his wording. "Sorry, I mean, You-Know-Who."

"Yeah, probably. But I am not too worried, we'll find out soon enough. Jam tart, Harry?" said Ron and grinned. Harry accepted and helped Ron munch his way through several more dishes. It was Hermione's turn to frown. 

"Honestly, you two. Anyone would've thought you didn't get fed in this place. In fact I'd say, if I didn't know you, that you've been starved over the summer!" said Hermione. Ron laughed and controlled the spray of chocolate from his mouth, unlike on many occasions. 

"My dear, we are growing men. We need twice as much food as you ladies do." Hermione snorted.

"So you acknowledge- finally- that I am indeed a lady?" she said with a sly grin at Ron, who went a tiny bit red in the face. 

"Well, I don't know sometimes, Hermione. Hey," he said with a sudden thought. "Did you actually see Krum, over the summer. Oh sorry it's Victor!" he said, seeing the raised eyebrows from Hermione. 

"I did, he came to stay with us while we were in Paris. Don't look so alarmed Ron; his parents came too, nothing happened. We are just friends. My heart belongs to another…"

Ron looked even more startled but said nothing more as the Headmaster stood up. 

"I say that was excellent nosh! Now to more serious business. Our guests, or shall I say my guests are arriving shortly. You must all be in bed by the time they arrive, so I will make this quick. You are to carry on as normal, or as normal can be in these dark times. I ask you not to worry; it is my responsibility to look after you. I have made promises to many of your living and deceased families that I will let no harm come to you while you dwell here at Hogwarts. How off you go, for I know you will have much to talk about, but please remember to get plenty of rest. The Sorting will be done tomorrow morning, while the rest of the school go to their lessons. May I also remind you that the Forest is as always out of bounds to every one. Goodnight." 

That night Harry slept well. He was looking forward to seeing Sirius as he had a suspicion that he would be one of Dumbledores guests. 

Meanwhile a carriage had pulled up in front of the entrance to Hogwarts. Dumbledore came out to greet the stranger. The small but graceful lady clambered out of the carriage and looked up at the large castle before her. She smiled. But she also felt a little sad. But seeing the Headmaster, she smiled more broadly and embraced her old friend. 

"Elise, how lovely it is to see you. I might have guessed you'd want to come early, hoping to see someone, were you?" Dumbledore chuckled. 

"Well Albus, I wanted to make myself at home, if I may?" said the witch. "I trust all is well since we last spoke?" 

"As far as I can see, my dear but lets talk more inside. We don't want our special guest to catch a cold, do we?" 

With that, the two made their way into the doors and wandered to Dumbledore' study. Elise sat down opposite the Headmaster and they talked for a while about the important details of the Order of the Phoenix, the alliance against Voldemort. 

"So you see, Elise, that I did not bring you out of early retirement for no reason. He is a really threat to us, he needs to be stopped, I just don't know how as yet. That's what the meeting is for tomorrow. I hope everyone comes. Are you sure you're up to this, my dear?" 

Elise looked pained, still sad. But she smiled. "Albus, you can rely on me. I am not weak. He killed my son and others whom I loved. He will not get the chance to do it to the rest of my family, or what is left of them. Tell me, Sirius still around?" she said sharply

"Yes, he will be joining us. I do hope you won't-,"

"What?" said Elise. "My grandson should-," Minerva McGonagall, who had just knocked at the door, interrupted her.

"Yes? Asked Dumbledore. 

"More guests are arriving, they wish to speak with you, Albus." Then she saw Elise and laughed. "My dearest friend Ellie! I did not know of your presence here. It's so good to see you. Albus should I show her the room she will be staying in, while you see to the others?" asked Minerva.

"Of course, excuse me ladies. We will talk tomorrow." With that he left the room to go down stairs. Minerva showed Elise her room, which was on the sixth floor, which had been arranged to accommodate the extra numbers. 

"Breakfast is at 7 till 9am. There is an extra table for the guests; you will be seated there along with the others. The meetings will commence throughout the day. Also Ellie, please don't make yourself known; you are just an auror here, helping Albus. Things will be revealed later. I will bid you goodnight." McGonagall swept from the room and closed the door silently. 

_Tap Tap, tap tap tap _

_ _

"Newt! There you are, I've been wondering where you got to. Come here and have some oats and some tea. I'm certainly famished." 

Elise ate her supper and went to bed. Meetings throughout the day, she thought, what have I got myself into? So secretive about things, was Albus. Elise blew out her candle and went to sleep, hoping for pleasant dreams. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Harry woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. He wondered what his timetable would be for this year and what they had to study for the OWLs they would be sitting. 15, thought Harry, how did I ever make it this far? He got dressed and found Ron downstairs in the common room 

"Hello mate," he said. "I wondered if you were getting up today. So you ready, shall we go to breakfast? Where's Hermione?" 

"I'm here, Ron before you get all impatient," she saw Harry. "Oh hello, Harry, didn't see you there, shall we go?" 

"Err, yeah. Lets go." 

They three friends walked out through the portrait hole. "It's good to be back here, it almost feels normal to be honest. Wonder why those people are here with Dumbledore," said Ron. "I bet it's something secret, to do with You-Know-Who most likely." 

"If it concerned you Weasley, then he'd say wouldn't he? Not that he would, you're not important enough," said the voice of someone Harry had been dreading hearing again. 

"That's great, Malfoy. But I don't suppose you know any more than I do, do you?" said Ron. "I mean why would Dumbledore tell you, you'd probably go and tell You-Know-Who as fast as you could." Draco went paler than usual, but red at the same time.

"I'm warning you Weasley, one more word-," snarled Draco but Ron continued in a satisfied tone that said he wasn't afraid of the ferret anymore.

"Hey come on, I'm only speaking the truth, I mean your dad licks his arse doesn't he?" said Ron, being stirred on to greater heights by the other Gryffindors. 

"Ron, leave it, don't get into trouble," said Hermione, "Please." 

"But wasn't Lucius Malfoy in the circle of Death Eaters when Harry faced the Dark Lord last June? Or didn't he tell you, Draco, afraid to hurt your feelings?" but then Ron ran out of luck.

"Ronald Weasley, kindly bring yourself over here and explain now why you think that behaviour is acceptable when you are in school?" said a very stern voice over Ron's shoulder. Ron turned around, his ears pink with embarrassment. 

"But Professor, he provoked me. I mean no harm, sir." Ron didn't know what else to say as Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles. Harry decided to speak up. He felt brave, not that he felt threatened by the Headmaster. 

"Sir, can I say something, please?" asked Harry, Hermione looked on, not being sure what to say. The whole of Gryffindor house were watching the scene unfold. Fred and George were holding back sniggers. 

"Yes, Mr Potter?" asked Dumbledore calmly. 

"Well, you see Draco has been trying to get Ron for nearly 3 years, it's not fair that he should be punished when Draco, with all respect, deserved it," said Harry. "And I'm sure Ron is sorry, aren't you Ron?" 

"Oh yes, I am, Professor," said Ron. Dumbledore nodded and told them to go to breakfast. 

"Don't bother these two again, Mr Malfoy. Or you will find yourself in great trouble indeed. More so than you already are…" The Headmaster strolled away. " Come along Gryffindors, breakfast is calling." Draco scowled after them. 

They all followed. They sat down to eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, cereal and anything else that you'd like ever for breakfast. Harry was hungry, looking around for the guests that were spoke of. Harry couldn't see any of them. He looked out for Mrs Figg, but he didn't see her anywhere. Hermione was obviously thinking the same thing. "I don't think they are coming to eat with us, you know. Oh god, look at the time, nearly lesson time." But at that moment Professor Dumbledore got up to address them all. 

"Now, I want your attention, please." The noise in the hall died, instantly. "That's better. My guests are here, please do not question them, they are not you concern. Your timetables will be handed out shortly. Fifth years please note, you are being tested this year. The OWL's will commence later next spring. Until then I suggest you work extra hard. These are important, especially now as we must be as normal as we can. We need to know you or we will have a future. Some of you would do well to remember, you are lucky. Now off you go once you have eaten, lessons begin at 9.05. Don't be late. Harry Potter can you please see me before you go to your classes. Thank you."

Why does he want to see me, thought Harry. Whatever it was, it must be important. Their first lesson was Potions, so Harry told them to go on, he didn't want them to get in trouble on their first day back. They went, Ron laughing and joking with Hermione. 

Harry made his way up to the staff table where Dumbledore was sitting, waiting for him. "Harry," he said, "Come with me, there is someone I'd like to you to meet." 

"Ok, Professor. Who is it? Is Sirius here?" asked Harry hopefully. "Please tell me if he is, I've missed him." Harry looked at Dumbledore hopefully. 

"Well, I wont lie to you, Harry. He's not here; I was expecting him, along with Remus. I hope they have only been delayed, but they would've been in touch…" Dumbledore trailed off, looking worried. Harry began to feel sick, hoping Sirius was alright. 

"Professor?" asked Harry. 

"Sorry, my boy, got distracted. Now where were we? Ah, yes. The special guest." Harry looked at him. "Who?" asked Harry. Dumbledore just smiled and told him to follow. They left the Great Hall. Up the corridors to a part of the school that Harry had never been before. He thought he knew the many passages and twists and turns of the school. Obviously not. They came to a larger corridor with torches burning on the walls. They walked on, Harry wondered how much longer. Dumbledore seemed to read his mind. 

"Nearly there. Just a few more steps." And sure enough Dumbledore stopped. "Here we are." He knocked on the door. A voice from inside answered softly.

"Come in." 

Harry and Dumbledore entered and Harry saw an old but graceful lady sat at a table having toast with a pet owl. "I don't understand," said Harry. "Who are you?" 

Dumbledore laughed softly. But Harry was still puzzled. The old lady looked up, her green eyes fixed on Harry. 

"Good morning Albus." Harry could see her eyes beginning to brim with tears. However she was smiling through her tears. Harry was astounded; he had to say something. 

"What is going on? Can someone tell me?" he asked, mostly exasperated with Dumbledore for what was happening, which was nothing. Why bring Harry down here if this was all that was going to happen. 

"Harry, I am surprised at your impatience. Say hello to Elise, Harry. She's your grandmother. 

Harry just did not know what to say.  

Meanwhile, in Potions with Professor Snape, things were not going well. Ron and Hermione were arguing as never before, which in turn had got them a detention. Snape was in a foul mood and Gryffindor were losing points by the minute. The Slytherins all seemed quiet. Not really caring what was going o, Draco was not even taunting Neville. The atmosphere was strange and although Snapes mood was awful, he did not seem himself. Perhaps it had something to do with Voldemort. 

"Ron how many times, don't do it like that! You're making the Potion all wrong!" snarled Hermione. 


End file.
